


Vindicated.

by Helisika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, KagaAo, M/M, Policeman Aomine, Smut, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/pseuds/Helisika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I am lying to myself</em> pretending that I really haven't fallen in love with someone else… and what's worse is that that someone else is none other than Aomine…</p><p>That bastard…</p><p>I keep pondering; trying to remember the moment… the moment when he became more than just a rival… more than what he was destined to be in my life but after much thinking I realized that there wasn't just a moment… no, not just a moment but many moments that lead up to that point…</p><p>I came to the conclusion it was something destined to happen since the first time I met him on that court where he asked for a one-on-one…</p><p>After that everything that happened was inevitable and that's why I hate it because I feel like I had no choice in the matter… my body… the emotions in me did this without permission or consent.</p><p>I looked at his lips and could only think to myself about how enticing they were and before I could stop it my mouth spoke the words that I have wanted to say for so long…</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Kiss me…"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time with this pairing and I bet they might be OOC but guys I just couldn't stop myself from doing this okay? I love aokaga/kagaao and it was their month and Kagami's birthday and Aomine's birthday and I just had to freaking contribute with something for my beloved babiessss!
> 
> what is this ship DOING TA MEEEE!
> 
> Btw it hurt me to do this to Kuroko but it had to be done D': I hope you can forgive me Kuroko! /:
> 
> ANYWAYS! MY LOVELY DUCKLINGS, this was supposed to be a one-shot but we all know me right? I can never just write a freaking 1,000-2,000 word one-shot no, must write over 15,000 words of one-shot and just ugh.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this xD
> 
> HAPPY AOKAGA/KAGAAO MONTH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAI-CHAN :'D
> 
> WARNINGS: characters don't belong to me and they may be OOC and oh it's a YAOI meaning M/M sexy time. yes, i have gone into that dark territory D:

I inhaled then exhaled around the cigarette I was currently smoking.

The smoke that infiltrated my mouth left a lingering bitter taste of tobacco behind.

Tch…

Why was I even doing this? I mean I'm not a smoker… I shouldn't even be doing this because in the long run this little shit is going to be the death of me and let's not even mention the fact that I was firefighter in training.

The amount of forest fires and house fires these sticks cause should be enough reason to put it down- but…

But I can't…

At this moment it's the only thing alleviating me of my stress… of the choke-hold my feelings have on me. It's my escape at that moment… just for a moment I want to run away… run away from what I feel and pretend that it's not even there.

Just for one moment I want to pretend.

Feelings and emotions can be so troublesome.

Is it really possible to love two people at the same time?

Kuroko…

He is such an amazing boyfriend… he really is but… but I would be lying to myself if I went around saying that I still felt the same as I did back in high school…

 _I am lying to myself_ pretending that I really haven't fallen in love with someone else… and what's worse is that that someone else is none other than Aomine…

That bastard…

I keep pondering; trying to remember the moment… the moment when he became more than just a rival… more than what he was destined to be in my life but after much thinking I realized that there wasn't just a moment… no, not just a moment but many moments that lead up to that point…

I came to the conclusion it was something destined to happen since the first time I met him on that court where he asked for a one-on-one…

After that everything that happened was inevitable and that's why I hate it because I feel like I had no choice in the matter… my body… the emotions in me did this without permission or consent.

I was looking for neither a new partner nor someone else to fall in love with but it just happened.

"Kagami-kun, why are you smoking?"

I looked down towards my right and practically jumped five feet in the air.

"SHIT! Kuroko! why do you always do that!?"

"Do what?" he asked me with a blank expression except his eyes were filled with mirth and deviousness.

And as I looked at him, at Kuroko's smiling eyes I felt even more like a bastard.

Sure I haven't cheated on him, hell, I haven't even told Aomine what I felt nor knew if he even felt the same way.

I didn't even know if Aomine liked men but wasn't the mere fact that I was in love with someone else that wasn't Kuroko already considered a type… form of cheating? Because that's what it felt like for me yet I couldn't end it with Kuroko… I couldn't- I just don't want hurt him and besides what was the point in even chasing after Aomine?

Besides I still hold feelings for Kuroko and I just…

"Kagami-kun, are you okay? You still haven't told me why you were smoking."

I inhaled a deep breath of air before letting it all out as a sigh.

"M'sorry Kuroko… I was just spaced out."

"So… you smoke now?"

"No."

"Kagami-kun may I ask then why were you smoking just now?"

"I was stressed… I guess you could say I wanted to try it? But don't worry I'm not planning on continuing it."

I looked down at the pale blue head seeing Kuroko nod his head once before he looked back up at me. His cyan eyes boring into my own searching for something, he looked at me for a good minute before he sighed and placed his cool hand on top of the hand I had on the balcony railing. He stared down at our linked hands, his thumb moving in circles, caressing the skin there.

His touch was so gentle and loving.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko what are you—"

"Whatever is troubling you, you can tell me Kagami-kun. I promise to give you a listening ear because that is what a boyfriend is supposed to do."

At that moment I felt like punching myself multiple times because the words that just left his mouth were just so sincere and laced with caring love.

I owed him for so many things…

I smiled down at him then proceeded to grab his free hand. I bend down a bit and placed a kiss on the top. "Yeah, thank you, Kuroko."

"Anytime, Kagami-kun." He said with a faint blush dusting his cheeks before composing himself and looking at me again.

"Kagami-kun will you be meeting up with Aomine-kun today to play a one-on-one?"

Just the mention of that idiot put a smile on my face before I promptly answered Kuroko his question. "Yeah why?"

"Just asking… will you be back late?" He said as Nigou came running outside causing me to cringe in my spot. I watched how Kuroko bent over to grab the dog cradling it in his arms running his fingers through its fur while the dog licked his cheek.

That dog wasn't as small as he used to be yet Kuroko still babied him every chance he got…

I don't know how Kuroko was able to tolerate dogs.

I was more of a cat person.

Fuck dogs.

With that thought in mind I went and answered my lover.

"No, I don't think so, I have firefighter training tomorrow early in the morning. Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could go out and eat somewhere. It's been awhile since we've sat down and talked together."

I couldn't help but feel fucking guilty at that response.

I felt like a piece of shit at that moment as I looked at Kuroko because I knew it was the truth.

It's been awhile since me and him did anything together… I couldn't even remember the last time we had sex…

"I'm sorry about that… I know we haven't done much lately."

"No it's okay Kagami-kun, really, I understand."

"It's not okay!" I yelled out startling the man in front of me a bit. "Listen I just feel really shitty about it, okay? It's not good that I do that. Tell you what… how's it sound if I cancel my one-on-one with that bastard and take you out to eat?"

Kuroko just looked down to his left and nodded his head. He had the faintest smile on his face and I couldn't help but feel proud of that.

"Okay…" he said.

I loved knowing it was me who put that tiny yet sincere smile there.

_But that smile is nothing compared to **his** smile…_

_To the big genuine smile **he** wears… the smile **he's** not able to hide and just appears from how genuinely happy **he** feels…_

_The smile **he** only has when **he** plays with you…_

_Only with you…_

And that was all it took for my mind to forget about Kuroko and in its place be flood with thoughts of that asshole.

It felt at times like my mind would play tricks on me.

I felt like I was losing a battle against him… he just haunts my every thought and desire…

Will there ever come a time when I don't feel this way anymore? Will you ever leave me alone, Aomine?

I want to say that I wish for that to happen yet I know I would be lying to myself…

I don't want to hurt you, Kuroko but how can I ever let you go and explain the reason without doing damage?

Tell me how?

It wasn't till I saw a pale hand waving in my face that I realized I had spaced out…

Shit…

"Um, Kagami-kun? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah… yeah I am. Listen Kuroko let me give Aomine a call and tell him I'm cancelling today's meet up. Go get ready!" I said while walking away, yelling the last part over my shoulder as I went to go get my phone from my room.

As I reached my room I saw my phone actually had the blue led light blinking alerting me that I had a missed call or e-mail.

I picked up my phone to see that I had one missed call from Aomine followed by a text that said—

_**Ahomine:** Are we meeting up or what?_

I let out a deep sigh as I text him that I couldn't make it today because I had made plans with Kuroko at the last minute.

The response was immediate.

_**Ahomine:** Ok, Bakagami._

Is it weird that I felt like my mood plummeted a bit knowing I wouldn't be able to see this guy?

Granted he was an asshole but he just made me happy when I saw him…

I breathed in a deep breath before letting it out.

I had other priorities to attend to and Kuroko deserved it yet as I did all of this. I knew that soon I would have to break up with Kuroko it just wasn't fair to him… what I'm doing is wrong and I can't continue on with this lie.

I don't want to hurt him but it isn't good to do this… not healthy for either him or me.

###### 

_**One week later…** _

I was doing Kuroko a favor, cleaning his house because you would think acting like he did he would be a guy who kept things spotless but it was actually quite the opposite but I wanted to do this since the little outing me and him had a week ago didn't end so well…

We had gone out and it had been fine it was just when we got home Kuroko had been in the mood and me… well, not so much.

That led to an argument over how we are never intimate anymore making me feel like the ass that I was because it was true.

Kuroko had ignored me all week claiming that he needed space and I just couldn't take it, the guilt eating me inside was too much and I just had to do something about it.

So I called him and apologized for my behavior, he accepted it but with the condition that I did him the favor of cleaning out his house.

And it was while I cleaned out the dust bunnies accumulated under his bed when the broom I was using bumped into a box.

I was confused so I did what was natural- I went and took the box out from under the bed. My curiosity was peaked once I had a rather large box in my lap that had the word _**'MEMORIES'**_ written on it.

I was tempted.

Oh so tempted to have a look inside even when I knew I shouldn't.

This was invasion of privacy and something that shouldn't be done…

But lo and behold! I never listen to my idiotic self because well… a peak wouldn't hurt right? Besides Kuroko wouldn't be back till the night time because he had a meeting right after school and a dinner with some coworkers.

So I peaked…

I took the lid off which was covered in dust and took a look inside.

They were all photos…

Photos containing Kuroko's past… his days at Teiko…

Though there weren't only photos from his time in middle there also was photos from when he was a child and as he grew up as well…

Photos from our time in Seirin high school as well, but it was the photos he had from Teiko that mattered to me.

They mattered because those were the photos that contained a care-free Aomine… Of how he was back then before I met him… the guy who loved basketball in its most purest sense but yet as I rummaged through the photographs of a middle school Aomine and Generation of Miracles I stumbled upon photographs of Aomine and Kuroko…

Of the two of them together… Of them doing things and going out…

I currently held a photo in my hands that consisted of a young Aomine kissing Kuroko in the mouth while smiling looking away from the person who took the photo.

Aomine looked so happy what with the way his eyes glanced at the camera showing they were filled with mirth and love and it just made me sick to my stomach.

Aomine had his arm around Kuroko's shoulder, his hand lacing lazily with Kuroko's as they kissed. They were in a basketball court and the day looked sunny but all the background details didn't mean shit to me.

All I was able to focus on was the fact that they were locking lips… that Kuroko was kissing him which only meant _one thing…_

They had been lovers at some point in time…

_Kuroko and Aomine…_

_Kuroko and Aomine…_

I could feel my chest constricting in pain and my mouth go dry leaving me feeling parched…

I didn't know how to feel… I just felt a bunch of negative emotions settle in the pit of my stomach… I felt hollow and for some reason a bit broken?

But I shouldn't care… this wasn't even my business in the first place… if they chose to not tell me they had their own reasons right?

No…

Feeling like I had looked enough I put all the pictures back inside the box then proceeded to put the lid on and placed it back under the bed where I had found it.

Except I kept that picture of Aomine and Kuroko kissing… I would show it Kuroko and ask about it because I just needed to know…

Suddenly I was really into the whole cleaning thing because I needed something to calm me… to distract me from the gnawing feeling I had inside of me… something to distract me from my anxiety.

Hours later, right as I finished making food for me and Kuroko I heard the keys jingling outside the door. I made food because knowing Kuroko he didn't eat anything in the dinner except for a drink.

And my assumption was confirmed when he opened his door and he complimented the smell of food filing the atmosphere of his home.

"It smells delicious Kagami-kun and I'm thankful you cooked because I am starving."

"Sure thing!" I said over my shoulder as I fixed the plates, I decided to make rice and curry, something simple. Kuroko liked simple things.

Not like Aomine.

He always had a different idea on what to eat though he tended to always want teriyaki burgers… his favorite.

As I walked towards the table with the two plates of food Kuroko decided to sit down while losing up his tie. The table was already made and I decided to buy a wine to go with the dinner. I placed the plates down before seating down while mentally making sure I did in fact turn of the stove- which I did.

I sighed as I grabbed my chopsticks while I stared at Kuroko silently eating his food, chewing his food delicately.

I could feel the photo in my pocket… even if it was just a photo… paper; it felt like it weighed a ton. Almost as if it was a block of steel inside my pocket instead of a mere picture.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat as I tried to think of a way to just say what I wanted to say.

I looked down at my plate and just sighed.

Fuck it.

I'm just gonna ask him straight out; besides I'm known for being blunt and not beating around the bush and It's worked for me so far in life.

"Oi Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"When I was cleaning your house earlier I found a box under your bed and well, I'm sorry but I snooped around and found…" I paused for a second as I pivoted to my right and used my hand to pull out the photograph placing it right in front of him. "This."

Kuroko made no expression whatsoever as he stared down at the photo and all he said was—

"Oh. this? Yeah, Aomine and I dated for a bit back in middle school Kagami-kun." Then he proceeded to take another bite of food as he stared at me.

I didn't know how to feel.

So did this mean that bastard was gay?

Why didn't they tell me!?

I was mad… but mad at the fact that Aomine had been with someone else…

I looked at Kuroko then rubbed my eyes with my left hand. "Would you care to elaborate a bit more on that?"

"Sure. We dated and well… we were each other's firsts."

At that moment my breathing stopped.

Kuroko had been his first?

_First…_

_What…?_

"So he's—"

"Gay? Yes, Aomine-kun is gay… Well, he does love looking at women but sexually wise… he's only been with men up until now… well, that I know of really." He paused for a moment to wipe his mouth and clear his throat a bit before speaking once again. "I think if you really want to know more you should talk about it with him."

I didn't know how to feel… I don't know if there is a specific emotion I was supposed to feel at a moment like this…

Why would he hide such an important piece of information from me? Just why?

I felt betrayed in a way… unimportant and jealous.

I wanted to know why…

_Why? Why did you hide this from me Aomine…?_

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, Kuroko talked here and there but I wouldn't really answer him because my thoughts at the moment were all over the place, my mind trying to process the new information I was given.

Kuroko was his first…

Kuroko had Aomine first… he knew him in ways that I would never know him in…

Kuroko was with me now and I-I don't love him the way he should be loved…

What am I doing with my life?

As Kuroko picked up the table I pulled out my phone and sent Aomine a quick text.

_**Me:** What are you doing?_

And as always the response was immediate.

_**Ahomine:** Shooting some hoops in our court. Why?_

_**Me:** Mind if I join ya for a bit?_

_**Ahomine:** Nope, No I don't mind wiping the floor with your face at all ;) Hurry up bitch._

Oh I would hurry.

Don't worry about that Aomine.

I got up and told Kuroko that I was going for a walk to clear my mind to which he approved of saying he understood if I wanted some space to think but not without warning me to never snoop through his things again without permission. Kuroko was pretty scary when he wanted to be.

The walk to the basketball court was the shortest I ever had… maybe it had to do with the fact that as I walked over there I began to feel anger rise within me.

Why? Because I just didn't understand why he would lie and hide such important details about himself.

Why wouldn't he want me to know?

Just why?!

It was then that I arrived and I saw Aomine right there at our basketball court shooting some hoops just as he said he was. He threw the ball with one flick of his arm and the ball flew in the air travelling straight into the hoop with a soft _Swish._

He let the ball fall to the ground while he decided at that moment to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his body with the hem of his sleeveless loose t-shirt.

It was then… that as I stared at him, stared at his perfect abdominal muscles and rippling abs… the way the muscles all over his body would move and stretch…

The way his dark tan skin looked so smooth to the touch and tasty even if it was currently covered in sweat that I _snapped._

Because someone else has already _touched_ **him** … someone else has already _had_ him…

Because that someone else had been Kuroko…

Aomine had lost his virginity with him… _to him…_

Kuroko has had Aomine all to himself… before me and-and I knew… _**I KNEW**_ that I shouldn't be mad about it all… that if I was to be mad it should be because he didn't tell me he had a _thing_ with my boyfriend…

I would say relationship – because that's what it had been- but the thought alone left an extreme bitter taste in my mouth…

I was mad…

Mad that it wasn't _me…_

I was jealous of Kuroko for having been with him first…

I was fucking pissed that it never occurred to either of them to tell me…

So I _snapped…_

I _lost_ control of myself- who I was in this moment.

I practically flew to where he was standing. He had finished cleaning himself with his shirt and had immediately noticed me.

His beautiful sea-blue eyes immediately filled up with excitement at seeing me but all of that didn't matter to me at the moment…

No, it didn't…

Because I wanted to know… no, scratch that- I _needed_ to know why?

Why hadn't he told me he was gay? Why hadn't he told me he had been with Kuroko?!

WHY!?

"Oi! What's up Bakaga—"

Except he wasn't able to finish his sentence… his usual greeting because I just pushed him… pushed him with all of the force that I had in me. I watched as how he managed with his insane reflexes to prevent himself from falling but not from stumbling away from the force I had used before yelling out—

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHY!?"

I said that with all the emotions I had raging in me at the moment because I hated to admit I had actually been hurt…

Disappointed in finding out this piece of information.

And Aomine being the hot-head that he was responded back immediately with the same fervor as me.

"THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL ASSHOLE?!"

"YOU TELL ME, YOU BASTARD!" I bit back at him causing him to snarl at me. I couldn't control the way my fist would clench and unclench from my fury and I could also catch the way Aomine's fists were mimicking my hands actions.

"TELL YOU WHAT EXACTLY!?" he yelled out at me.

"REALLY?" I said to him. I was behaving irrationally and I couldn't control any of it.

_This is what you do to me, Aomine…_

"YEAH!"

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW- HOW ABOUT FORGETTING TO TELL ME THAT YOU AND KUROKO DATED AND THAT YOU WERE EACH OTHERS FIRSTS! HOWS THAT! DID I REFRESH YOUR FUCKING MIND A BIT NOW? ARE YA GETTING SOME CLARITY?!"

And as soon as I said those words the aggression he was feeling… the anger he had been emitting just a second ago deflated completely… he stood there staring at me with an expression I couldn't decipher but just because he wasn't angry didn't mean that my fury had simmered down…

"So you're just going to stay quiet now, huh? Is that it!?" I snarled at him.

"Kagami—"

"NO!"

"Listen Kagami… I-I … I'm sorry for keeping that a secret it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I couldn't tell you okay? That had happened a long, long time ago and it didn't end well and when we finally became friends you began dating Tetsu and I just didn't want to tell you okay…?"

"Why though? Why keep it a secret!"

"I don't know okay!"

"Bullshit you asshole, you know why!" I said as I walked closer towards him, closer till I was practically bumping heads with him. "Tell me." I snarled out.

Aomine had his eyebrows furrowed but his mouth was in the shape of a frown… his eyes showed disappointment and I could slowly feel my anger dissipating at the defeated look I saw in those eyes.

"I didn't want to lose you…" he whispered out.

My eyes stared deep into his as all the anger and jealousy I had felt in me disappeared.

Just like that.

Gone. Leaving me feeling a bit hollow and empty now that I didn't know which emotion to feel.

"My relationship was rocky with Tetsu… the way things had ended between me and him…" he trailed of before sighing and furrowing his eyebrows more as he continued to speak. "If you knew what had happened between me and him… just… you had _just_ began to date in that time and I just didn't want to damage what we had… didn't want to lose yet another person in my life… just…" he gripped onto his hair before letting out a curse word.

"Just… **Fuck!** You weren't supposed to know! I didn't want you to think that I was hanging out with you because of Tetsu or because I had feelings for him… I didn't want that to damage our already fragile and complicated ass friendship… it seemed the right thing to do at that point in time." He said as he paced back and forth in front of me.

And what he said got me thinking…

Did he still harbor such feelings for Kuroko still?

At that simple thought I could feel my heart clench in agony. I looked at Aomine who was currently staring down at the ground looking like a lost puppy.

The question left my mouth before I could stop it.

"Well, do you?"

He lifted his gaze to stare right into my eyes once again, I could see he was trying to read me but that was pointless…

How could he figure me out when I, myself didn't have me figured out?

"Do I what, Kagami?"

"Do you still love him? Do you still love Kuroko?"

"No." he said. "No, I don't… not one bit."

And just like that I received my answer. No hesitation. No pause.

It was quiet after that… I could feel the wind on my skin and it offered me no comfort. My thoughts went blank after that.

I got what I had wanted… got the answers I wanted but for what?

Just what the fuck was I even doing? I could feel Aomine stare at me because I bet he too must be questioning all of this. What was the point in all that I just did? What was I hoping to accomplish?

Yet all I could find myself saying was—

"I'm sorry…" I said it because I really didn't know what else to respond with. "I-I… I overreacted and I guess it's because I didn't know… just fuck… I'm sorry about that."

"How'd you find out?" he said while he went to retrieve his forgotten basketball that was by the fence.

"What?" I said as I looked at his retreating back.

"I said how you found out … you know, about me and Tetsu."

I didn't know how to answer that really… well, more like I didn't want to say I had been snooping around and found out stuff that was obviously meant to be kept from me.

"Um, I found an old picture of you two kissing and just asked Kuroko about it…"

"I see…" He said as he walked back over to me while dribbling the ball with his left.

There was still one more thing I wanted to know.

One more thing I wanted to ask.

"So, you're gay?" I said without any preamble and the question made Aomine stop dribbling the ball letting silence linger in the atmosphere between us.

It was tense all of a sudden.

I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest as I waited for his answer and I didn't know why since I knew the answer… Kuroko had given it to me but for some reason it feels like Aomine admitting it to me would mean so much more than anything any other person would say- even if that person was Kuroko.

"Why the question?" he said quietly, so quiet I barely caught it but I did and I answered him.

"Because you dated a male… because Kuroko admitted to the both of you being each other's first… because I wanna know why you would keep something so crucial about yourself hidden from me when everyone else knows…"

"Kagami—"

"Just answer the question Aho."

I could see that I was pushing him.

I keep pushing him and pushing him trying to find out all these answers yet I'm not stopping to think of what will I do with all this information I have on my hands… what do I plan to do with it all?

Just what am I doing?

What do I plan to accomplish?

"Yes."

"But what about your fascination with boobs?"

"I like women just… well, they're nice to look at but to be honest the three times I had sex with them it just… Shit Kagami, I'm practically spilling my soul here!" he said as he threw his arms into the air.

"I was just curious…" I said as I pursed my lips and looked off to the side.

"Why?" He asked and the moment my ears heard that question I froze.

I didn't think I would be asked anything in returned.

I expected to come here, get answers and leave.

Yet he had a point.

Why am I being so noisy?

Did I really not know how to control my feelings? I couldn't just up and tell him it was because I was in love with him, no, that was just out of the question.

"Why do you care anyways?"

Feeling defensive all of a sudden I looked back at him and snarled.

"I don't care!"

"So why the interrogation then, Bakagami!?" he yelled out as he began walking towards me again. He only stopped till he was right in front of me… only a few centimeters away. "Why?"

He looked down at my lips as he whispered the question to me.

I couldn't move.

I felt like I was paralyzed. That time had stopped and it was only me and him.

He was close, so close to me my mind didn't know what to do anymore and forgot how to control my body.

I could feel his heat… see his body covered in sweat and smell his musk.

The way he looked at my lips… _Looked at me,_ it felt as if he was holding back, forcing himself to not do something.

His eyes then moved from my lips to my eyes and I really couldn't help but fall more in love with him… more in love with the deep blue eyes he had that were currently filled with so much emotion I felt like I would burst under their gaze.

"I don't know why…" I whispered and I could feel his body shifting closer to mines. "I don't want to admit why…"

Aomine just kept getting closer and closer till I knew what he was gonna do. The only warning I got was the feel of his breaths on my lips before he closed the gap and pressed his lips delicately against mine. I could feel his hands holding my head gently as he pressed his lips more firmly against my own before letting go and pulling away.

Everything was done with such care and gentleness yet so fast my brain wasn't able to catch up on time with what had happened.

His midnight blue eyes looked at me again, his hands dropped to his sides lifelessly as I stared at him confused.

"Aomine… I…" I said to him as he took a few steps back.

"You don't need to say it Kagami, I know." He said as he picked up his basketball and began to walk away. "It will always be Tetsu."

And I watched him walk away without once turning to look back.

I watched him walk away without stopping him.

That night I walked back to my apartment instead of Kuroko's.

That night I decided that I couldn't do this to Kuroko anymore… that I needed to end it with him because I was clearly not worth his time anymore…

###### 

After three whole days of thinking and pondering on how to break-up with Kuroko I decided that there really isn't any nice way of breaking up with something.

I can't avoid hurting him but I can try my best to not be an asshole about it.

So as I dialed his number and he picked up and greeted me with his usual greeting I felt like a total douche about what I was about to do.

"Hey, um, we need to talk. Think you can pass by my house later?" I mentally cursed myself for using the whole 'we need to talk'.

Way to go moron.

**"That won't be necessary Kagami-kun."**

"Huh?" I said as I pressed my phone closer towards my ear. "Won't be what?"

**"Necessary, it won't be necessary."**

"Why won't it be—"

 **"Really Kagami-kun I know. I know and I want to tell you that it's okay. Our time has come to its end. I can't make you stay if you don't want to stay. We can't stay together if our relationship is clearly going nowhere. It's not healthy."** I heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone before Kuroko spoke yet again. **"I understand and it's okay. Please, I want you to be happy."**

"Kuroko… I'm so sorry I couldn't be the one…" and I have never meant anything in the world as much as those words did. I genuinely felt sorry that I could be the one. That I failed him… failed us.

_I'm so sorry…_

_So sorry that I couldn't love you the way that you wanted me to…_

**"I am too Kagami-kun."**

The line was quiet after that letting me think that he had clicked on me but that thought was discarded when I heard Kuroko's voice again.

**"I'm gonna need some time Kagami-kun but I just want you to know that I still want us to be friends. I want us both to be happy."**

"Yeah… I understand."

**"Talk to you some other time Kagami-kun."**

"Yeah, good-bye."

And that was that…

Even though I knew this was the right thing to do I still felt hollow inside because I still cared for Kuroko, I still loved him in some way and it still hurt that I caused him pain.

It had been three days since Aomine kissed me in the basketball court… three days in which he and I didn't talk.

Now that I was single what was I supposed to do? Should I tell that idiot how I feel or what…?

It doesn't matter because when I attempted to call him my call just went straight to voice-mail.

###### 

_**Three months later…** _

_It's been three months since me and Kuroko broke up… three months since I've seen Aomine._

_Not even Kuroko had spoken to him._

_It was like he just disappeared of the face of the earth._

_One day he was just gone._

_I tried to call and text him multiple times but never got any response. I visited his apartment but found out that it was empty and hat he moved out._

_Three months of searching for him but to no avail._

_I was ready to give up._

_But all of that changed when I took the train home one day and stumbled upon a certain ganguro riding the same train as me…_

_I guess god had finally heard me and I would finally be able to tell him how I felt once and for all…_

###### 

I had been taking the train back home from work when from the spot I was standing in I caught sight of blue… of dark blue hair and tan skin.

Right in front of me… on the other side of the train ride was Aomine. He was standing grabbing onto the pole just like me. He hadn't noticed me yet because he was currently looking down at his phone. He let go of the pole for a moment to text something in his phone real quick before putting it back in his pocket.

It was then that he noticed me.

His eyes went wide then just as quickly they narrowed.

I wasn't expecting to see him here… after trying to contact him for the past months and coming up empty I really thought he just disappeared of the face of the earth.

But he didn't.

He was here.

This was my chance.

I needed to tell him what I felt.

I wanted to know why he had kissed me that day.

The air was a bit chilly now since we were entering fall, he was wearing a blue coat and a white t-shirt under. I wasn't able to see what else he was wearing but it didn't matter because I was just glad to see him at all.

The train stopped and as soon as the door opened he fled.

_Not today you asshole._

I pushed through the people to reach the other side and as soon as I was off the train I began to scan the crowds for a tall dark male with blue hair.

Wasn't hard to be honest since he stood out like a sore thumb, he was pushing through the crowds but if he thought he would get away then he had another thing coming.

"AOMINE!" I yelled out. I could see him visibly flinch and walking faster now.

I pushed my way through the people apologizing every second. My eyes focused solely on him.

"AOMINE!" I yelled again as I got closer and closer to him but the bastard just continued to ignore me.

Seriously, if he was going to behave this way then why was I going to bother in telling him anything at all?

 _'Because you need to tell him.'_ my mind said and it was right.

I had to get this off of my chest.

I continued to follow him even if he was practically speed walking away from me.

Once we reached outside I was close enough to him that I was able to grab onto his coat, so I did.

"Hey you asshole don't you hear me calling you!?"

Besides a sigh leaving his mouth he remained quiet and continued walking.

I narrowed my eyes as I followed him.

"What so you're just gonna ignore me now? Pretend that I'm not here? That I don't exist!?"

No response.

He just continued walking not even looking my way.

"Seriously Aomine I don't know what I did wrong for you to be behaving like this with me? What the hell man!"

Nothing but silence…

I was seriously looking like a lunatic right now talking to myself.

It was making me angry that he was behaving like such a douche not even bothering to tell me what was wrong.

"Can you just tell me at least why you're behaving this way?"

When I didn't receive a response I decided to just walk in front of him and get in his way.

"You can't ignore me forever you asshole!" I bit out; he looked at me before he rolled his eyes at me and walked around me.

"I'm not leaving!" I yelled out. "I'll follow you home and won't stop until you talk to me!" I said as I followed him again.

I decided to stay quiet after that as I followed him. Mainly because people all around stared at me like I was a lunatic.

It wasn't until he stepped inside an unknown building and he pressed the button of the elevator that I began to talk again.

"You moved?! Are you serious! Did you seriously just move to another place so that you could avoid me?!"

It was then that as the elevator opened that he turned around and spoke.

"Seriously you really don't know how to take a hint do you?" he said while stepping into the elevator backwards.

"No, I don't. I wanna know why you're ignoring me. I wanna know what I did wrong?!" I said as made to follow him before a dark tanned hand pressed up against my chest. I stared at it then at Aomine. He shook his head at me.

"You're not coming with me Kagami. Go home." He said as he looked away from to press a button.

"Like hell I am!" I said as I slapped his hand away and forced myself inside. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"What the fuck! Bakagami! What are you doing?!"

"I'm coming with!" I said as I made my way to stand opposite of him.

"Fuck off!"

"No." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "No, not until we talk and you tell me why you're acting this way."

I could hear him curse under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what? Fine, follow me all you like but if you think you're getting inside my apartment then you better think twice."

"Talking in the hallway is fine with me as long as I get my answers." A said right after.

Then once the elevator stopped and the doors opened was that I realized the weight of what I had come to do.

I came to confess… yet the more the thought crossed my mind and the more I saw how Aomine was behaving towards the more I was second guessing that idea.

Maybe I shouldn't confess?

Yeah. Maybe I should just… go home…?

As I stepped out of the elevator and looked at Aomine's retreating back I realized that maybe he was ignoring me for a reason.

That maybe I should just let him go. Let him be since he obviously looked like he wanted nothing to do with me.

I can't make something stay that doesn't want to be here in the first place, right?

Maybe this is my karma for not returning Kuroko's love the way that I should have.

I sighed and bit my lips as I finally made my decision.

I would give him what he wanted but not before at least saying what I had to say. Not without expressing my confusion and I guess you could say hurt.

"If you really don't want me in your life then I'll go" At the sound of my voice he stopped in his tracks yet remained giving me his back. "I'll go and never come back… I just… I just wanted to know why you disappeared like that. What I did to make you react this way with me but I guess I have to accept that sometimes we can't get all the answers we want and just have to be satisfied with what we do get. So I'll leave but I just want to say that I'm sorry for whatever I did that caused such anger towards me. That is all… Goodb—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence though because in that moment Aomine decided to finally turn around and look at me. The look his gaze held had me frozen.

So much emotion... So overwhelming...

He walked a few more steps towards me and just looked at me.

He was really _looking_ at me.

His midnight blue eyes felt like they were boring into my soul digging for an answer that he was obviously looking for. His gaze didn't leave me wondering for too long though because then in a flash I felt warm, strong hands on my shoulders making the skin there feel as if it was on fire almost as if electricity was shooting through me traveling straight to my groin effectively fueling the pool of desire I felt around Aomine all the time. But I wasn't able to dwell for too long on the way that Aomine's hands felt on my skin because I was soon concentrating on the fact that my back collided against the wall. My senses went on overdrive at that moment.

I was confused yet I was also paralyzed because the man I loved was right here in front of me... He was so close and pressed up against me that I didn't know what to do.

The warmth his body emitted was overwhelming and something I found myself craving more off.

His smell... His cologne- it was embedded in my mind… a scent I don't think I would ever forget.

I was feeling and breathing Aomine and there was nothing that could stop it.

I was mad with myself because I should be pushing him away, I should be telling him to go fuck himself and to watch with the way in which he grabbed me but I didn't.

I wasn't blushing nor was I acting cowardly… I just stood there doing nothing...

Because deep inside... Deep into my subconscious I knew I wanted this more than anything in the world.

His face was so close to mines that our panting breath's caused by our exertion were mixing. So close that I could see every detail of his face, something that I hadn't been able to see that time he kissed me on the basketball court... He had no blemishes and it looked soft to the touch... I could see how his lashes were a dark navy blue that practically looked black but the way the light shines on them you could see that they were just as blue as the rest of the hair on his body.

After a moment of just looking at each other I finally found the strength to speak... To say something... Anything.

"Aomine..."

Even if that word was really just his name… was I really just deduced to only speaking his name? Did my mind forget how to form sentences or was it just that it was too preoccupied with the fact that Aomine was breaking into my personal bubble… I couldn't stand for this nor was I a fool who couldn't speak but Aomine stopped whatever else was to leave my mouth next.

Apparently he also needed something to say...

"I'm selfish Kagami. I'm so fucking selfish... More than you will ever know."

What he said completely caught me off guard.

Why was he saying this? I mean it wasn't really a secret that the Aomine Daiki was at times an ass and selfish but what did that have to do with anything that was happening at the moment? Yet before I could question him he continued speaking.

"And I hate myself because of that because when I want something I don't care what's in my way... If I want it I get it..."

"What the hell are you going on about?!"

"I want you Kagami but you're Testu's... I want you but I don't wanna hurt him... Do you see my dilemma?"

"I..."

"I'm so selfish because I don't even care about Tetsu as long as in the end I get you..." he leaned in closer till his lips were only a brush away from my own "But I... I don't wanna hurt Tetsu more than I already have... It's taking everything I have in me to control myself and just not ravage you the way that I want to... This is why I've been distancing myself from you because I can't stand the fact that I can't have you."

"… Ao—"

"You want to know what the worst part is."

"What?"

"The only thing stopping me is the simple fact that I know you don't feel the same way because I know it will always be Kuroko… it will always be him and not me and if for one second I thought that I had a chance with you, Kagami, I would take it… I would take you away from Tetsu because that's who I really am… this is why we can't be friends nor hang out anymore because I'm not a good guy… I'm not the good guy here and you know this..."

I Looked at Aomine who at the moment wasn't looking at me but at my lips. I could feel his lips brushing against my own making me break out in shivers and shudders… my body trembling with the need I had in me to just feel him.

The need to just kiss him and finally allow myself to have a taste of him…

It was overpowering and overwhelming.

I couldn't believe that after all this time he felt the same way as I did.

That he was tortured this much.

That he had to deal with his feelings this entire time.

and I was suddenly hit with such desperation and need to tell him that he wasn't alone in this… that he wasn't the only who struggled with feelings and thoughts that shouldn't be there in the first place…

I needed to tell him because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't.

Because I needed to finally spill what I held bottled up in me threatening to drown me alive.

Time to tell him what I had meant to tell him since the beginning...

"You're not the only bad guy here _Daiki..._ " I spoke the sentence in a low timber and whispered his name. He stopped looking at my lips in favor of staring into my eyes, his deep blue orbs filled with confusion and with another emotion that could only be described as hope.

"Did you just…"

"You're not the only guy who feels like they betrayed Kuroko… because I… I also betrayed him… I betrayed him the moment I fell or you."

His eyes widened in surprised before they narrowed and he sneered at me with his teeth bared.

"Are you messing around with me bastard?!" he placed his hands on my chest scrunching my shirt in his fists, he pulled me closer to him before he slammed me back against the wall again.

But I made sure to keep compose and remain calm.

I looked at him again before my gaze landed on his lips. "Does it sound like I'm playing?" I said with a firm tone of voice. The question lingering in the air before I decided that too much silence was filtering the hallway of Aomine's building. I looked up again glancing into those blue orbs before I allowed my own to flutter close because I just couldn't look at him at the moment… no, not with what I was about to say.

"Kuroko and I are over…" I said into the air to break the tense silence that had taken over. "I wanted to tell you since before but you just disappeared and ignored me… ignored my calls and my text messages."

"Kagami…" he whispered with such awe and hope that it made my heart flutter.

"Kagami… look at me."

I didn't want to look at him.

At least not at the moment because I thought I was going to burst from the emotions I was feeling inside.

For the love of god! When did I become such a sap? I was behaving like a girl which was anything but acceptable.

I slowly opened my eyes so that they could look into his.

I don't care what anyone ever says but his eyes were so captivating… so deep and dark like the ocean water when you're out in the deep.

Mesmerizing…

I looked at his lips and could only think to myself about how enticing they were and before I could stop it my mouth spoke the words that I have wanted to say for so long…

_"Kiss me…"_

And he really didn't have to be told twice because in the next second I felt his warm, soft lips on my own and although they were slightly chapped that didn't matter at all to me because the second they touched my own my mind turned to mush.

I never felt anything like this before in my life…

Not with Tatsuya (Yes, i had dated Tatsuya but that is a story for another time.) or Kuroko.

It was like there was a fire erupting from within me. All of the want, love and lust I felt from him circulated through my veins till it reached my brain effectively frying it to smithereens.

His lips moved slowly, tender at first testing out the feeling because it was unexplored territory me and him where going in but all of that shyness flew out the window the moment he sucked on my bottom lip softly giving it a nibble causing a groan to leave my mouth.

"Fuck Kagami…" he said before pressing against me even more and attacking my mouth with his. I was pressed flushed against him. His tongue snaked inside mines tasting everything I had to offer.

Aomine didn't ask but took.

He only took and I gladly gave it to him.

My hands were all over him, snaking under his shirt to caress his abs and chest before circling around his waist to grab his ass. My hands kneaded his ass firmly before that wasn't enough…

But it was never enough… I could have all of him and it would never be enough.

I will always want more.

And I could tell he felt the same… we both knew a kiss just wouldn't be sufficed…

I let him dominate the kiss, let him enjoy himself till he ground his hips against mine and a moan escaped his lips, the sound vibrating through our connected mouths.

I broke the kiss and cursed as I switched our places- with him now pressed up against the wall. I practically clashed our mouths together and forced my way in his mouth wanting to taste everything he had to offer.

His unrestrained moans and groans serving as fuel to the desire I felt burning in me at uncontrollable levels.

I was pretty sure where this would all lead to but I just needed to know one more thing.

I broke the kiss and kissed my way to his ear, I licked the shell before biting it once. I let my lips caress the skin on his ear as I whispered—

_"Tell me Daiki… you ever **bottomed** before?"_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he fell for him and for the first time since middle school he didn't feel alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warrnings: SMUT and ooc? FLUFFY GOODNESS AS WELL. more notes at the end! btw first time writing yaoi smut so lmk how i did xD

You ever felt alone?

Like a star-in-space _alone?_

I bet you're wondering what in the world am I saying, right? How can one feel alone like a star in space but…

Think about it.

As a star you shine brightly. Your sole purpose is to emit light and you see yourself surrounded by other stars that sometimes shine brighter than you.

They look so close… just within arm's reach… a touch away…

But they're not.

They are millions of millions of light years away.

No matter how close they are you will never be able to touch them, to interact with them…

You're forever solitary in the empty, dark space.

That's how I feel.

No matter how many people surround me, talk to me, care for me- I feel alone…

Felt alone.

It's ridiculous how the whole world can be by your side, how you could be in a room full of family and friends and still feel alone…

Like nobody can save you from yourself… you just stay digging your grave.

Unable to stop the depression because all of your negative emotions are just _so fucking **suffocating…**_

You're constantly drowning on nothing but your own thoughts that cross your mind at every waking moment.

That's how I felt…

The passion I had once felt for the sport I loved… the one thing in the world that brought me happiness and took all my pain away was now the main source of said agony.

I felt lost… I was bitter…

_I was alone…_

I was angry… angry at the world… at basketball… at MYSELF…

But then I met him.

And for the first time in a long while was when I felt _hope…_

_I don't think anybody knows how it feels like to look and search for something, for someone and to one day finally find them._

Ever since I met him I was intrigued by him.

All I was able to see that day that I lost was red.

_Just red…_

It clogged my vision, my thoughts, my mind and my dreams.

Everything…

I knew I was goner- that eventually I would feel more for him than I should. Not to mention the fact he hated me. We were rivals, so it was an emotion I expected and at first I didn't care.

I just brushed it off like all of the other emotions I began to feel that were inevitable.

I enjoyed how fire erupted in those blood red eyes every time I challenged him… every one-on-one.

He didn't know how to say no to me.

He never gave up, always challenging me back.

His passion awoke the simmering one within me and for that I was grateful.

Because I was once able to enjoy the one thing that I loved most again, it was like taking a breath of fresh air after being submerged in a room full of smoke.

It was all great till one day…

###### 

_I was dribbling the ball._

_I was thinking._

_Thinking and contemplating on my friendship with Kagami._

_See lately he's been hanging out way more with Kuroko than usual and our one-on-ones that use to happen daily just happen now every other day or sometimes one day a week…_

_And today he called me and told me how he finally asked Kuroko out and he said yes._

_I knew what was happening…_

_Kuroko and Kagami…_

_**Kuroko and Kagami…** _

_Figures the guy I ended up liking would date my ex… it figures… God, is this your way of punishing me for what happened in the past?_

_Is this my karma?_

_Having to deal with seeing the man I used to love and care for steal and take the man I…_

_The man I…_

_Suddenly feeling too much frustration building up inside of me I growled and threw my ball harshly against the cement ground._

_FUCK THIS!_

_I knew!_

_I knew that nothing would ever happen between me and him._

_JUST FUCK!_

_I'm so angry and frustrated because I don't know what to do! I feel lost and confused just like back then…_

_Back when…_

_FUCK!_

_I feel alone…_

###### 

Let's just say that I didn't handle that situation as well as I should have and that one fight later with Kagami I spent four months without speaking to him.

He would look for me but I needed space.

I needed to compose myself and accept reality.

Get a grip on my emotions.

I had actually planned to spend more time away from that Bakagami but that bastard just doesn't know how to give up.

It was a trait that was admirable yet annoying at that same time.

Two years later though I realized that I was never going to get over him…

That idiot…

I fell even harder and just fuck, I hated to admit something so sappy and mushy but it was the truth.

And I hated nothing more than the truth because it's something you can't ever run from.

It's something that can only be accepted and moved on from.

I had been fine dwelling in my emotions till that idiot… That idiot had to make me lose the last shred of restraint I had that day in our basketball court.

The way he demanded answers… answers I knew he was deserving of but I just didn't want him knowing of the time when I dated Kuroko, of how I broke his heart then proceeded to sleep with three different girls because the depression I had felt during that time just begged me to find an outlet.

Because I hadn't cared about anyone in that moment- I was such a prick.

I'm still a prick.

I only care for myself.

I'm so selfish and it's because of that I don't deserve Kagami.

I don't even deserve Kuroko's friendship because what kind of friend falls for their best friend's boyfriend? What kind of friend thinks about taking them away?

I sighed, feeling my bottled up emotions eating away at me.

I'm mad at myself… mad for the decisions I have chosen to take…

I couldn't face Kagami or Kuroko since I just so blatantly took a kiss from Kagami.

But the way he had looked at me… the way his eyes had shined with emotions had me for a second believing that maybe… maybe he felt something for me too.

That I probably wasn't alone in what I was feeling.

That I had a chance…

So my body moved on its own… his hair and skin felt smooth and silky on my fingertips.

His lips had been surprisingly soft and I had to pull away immediately from him because if I didn't I would have most definitely ravaged his mouth- Ravaged every part of him.

I would have kissed him breathless- till I had memorized in my mind the way that he tasted, the way that his mouth felt against my own.

But when he spoke… the fucking disappointment showing in his eyes made me feel like trash.

I couldn't take it.

I felt like I just messed up big time and I couldn't handle the obvious rejection… I fucking couldn't… at least not from him.

So I left and decided to just drop our friendship… this time I wasn't going back… I couldn't.

I changed my number because I couldn't take speaking with Kuroko. I needed space.

And I guessed it all worked out since I was supposed to move to my own apartment finally instead of renting one and I had been planning on telling Kagami that day in the basketball courts but thank god I didn't.

It was better this way.

I was successful for three month's- Key word here - Was.

I curse the stupid day I decided to take a dumb train home instead of just walking like I usually did but it was raining when I left work- I had to come drop by some file papers for a case- and well… I hated getting wet.

But lo and behold! Apparently Kagami also took the train home and he reacted just as I knew.

I could see how his eyes filled with recognition and excitement at the sight of me. His red eyes shined as they always did.

I couldn't, no, more like I didn't want to speak with him. I had already decided that I would move on so I did what any person would do in that situation – I ran away.

He didn't give up, he just followed me all the way home and I would be lying if my whole deposition on avoiding him for the rest of my life was still as firm as it had been since the beginning. He just always had a way of smuggling his way back in my life because I could never tell the bastard a simple no.

But I knew it wasn't healthy to do this to myself that's why I had to put a stop to all this mad mess. I sighed as I pressed the button on the elevator; He was being quiet so I decided that I could clear my mind from all of this junk and let go. I looked up at the plaque with numbers that lets people know on what floor the elevator was on. It had just passed the second floor meaning it was time to say goodbye. I sighed hearing the elevator door ding and the doors sliding open before turning around to face a very determined Kagami Taiga. The way his eyes were on fire and so dedicated caused me to almost stop myself and think about giving in because I did owe the guy an answer and apology for kissing him but the words left my mouth before my feelings could change my decision.

Which was perfect for me.

"Seriously you really don't know how to take a hint do you?" I said while walking backwards knowing I would step inside the elevator. I did this because I needed to keep an eye on Kagami; I was not going to let him follow me up to my apartment.

But the douche had other plans like always.

"No, I don't. I wanna know why you're ignoring me. I wanna know what I did wrong?!" He said as he walked on over and made to step inside the small elevator with me. Immediately my hand shot out and I placed it against his chest so that I could stop him from coming inside further. I tried to ignore the way my hand touching his skin sent electricity shocks all throughout my system, I tried to ignore how warm he felt, his heat emitting through his shirt, and I tried ignoring the way his muscled chest felt on the palm of my hand…

If he only knew what he did to me from just one touch…

He stared at my hand for a moment before he looked up at me and I just simply shook my head at him then proceeding to speak in a firm voice—

"You're not coming with me Kagami. Go home." I said it and I took a quick moment to press the button with the number six. It was taking everything in me to not crumble and stay composed.

"Like hell I am!" He said as he slapped my hand away from his chest and forced himself inside. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"What the fuck! Bakagami! What are you doing?!" I yelled out feeling frustration eating me alive because of his stubborn behavior.

"I'm coming with!" He said matter-of-factly as he stepped inside to stand opposite of me.

I wasn't the most Patient and it was starting to show.

"Fuck off!"

Why don't you understand? I'm doing this for the both of us! I felt like screaming because I hated how he just didn't understand the situation… we can't go back to being friends, doesn't he understand!?

"No." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No, not until we talk and you tell me why you're acting this way."

I cursed as I fisted my hands inside the pockets of my blue jacket. Leave it to me to end up falling for a stubborn mule.

I gave up, he wanted to talk and follow me around then fine by me but like hell was I letting him inside my home; that was definitely a big no-no.

"You know what? Fine, follow me all you like but if you think you're getting inside my apartment then you better think twice."

"Talking in the hallway is fine with me as long as I get my answers." He responded right after.

The rest of elevator ride was quite till the damn thing dinged once again the doors proceeding to glide open. I could feel his gaze on me and I knew it was intense, so intense that it could probably burn a hole through my head.

I decided to not waste time and walked out immediately, maybe he would change his mind and it seemed he did as I looked through my peripheral and noticed he stayed sanding right outside the elevator doors.

I almost decided to go back and ask what was wrong, why had he given up so suddenly but I reframed from it because wasn't that what I wanted?

But then he spoke… and I couldn't help but stop mid-step at his voice even if my apartment was the upcoming door…

"If you really don't want me in your life then I'll go"

He sounded so defeated and lost all of a sudden.

"I'll go and never come back… I just… I just wanted to know why you disappeared like that. What I did to make you react this way with me but sometimes we can't get all the answers we want and just have to be satisfied with what we do get. So I'll leave and I just want to say that I'm sorry for whatever I did that caused such anger towards me. That is all… Goodb—"

I felt like such an ass… and weak because his broken voice made me second guess myself. I turned around to get a good look at him. I walked back towards him till I was at least two doors away from him.

I was looking at him… trying to decipher him… trying to decipher the raw emotions his blood red eyes displayed.

_Why do you care so much?_

_Why do you look for me?_

_Don't you see you're giving me useless hope…?_

I couldn't help myself… having my reflexes and speed to my advantage I marched over to him placing my hands on his shoulders; I watched how his eyes grew in size before they closed shut as I pushed him against the wall.

He was panting as he stared down, he seemed to be in deep thought and I was practically using the last of my restraints. Kagami didn't know the effect his body so close to me had. His cheeks were flushed a bit and he kept licking his lips every now and then.

I had him pressed up between me and the wall… Kagami was so close and so warm.

I could feel all of him… being so close to him I was able to really feel and smell him, he wore his usual spicy cologne that was combined with the scent of his soap creating such an alluring scent that drove me crazy. I wanted to just bury my face in the crook of his neck and just inhale his aroma.

I wanted more…

I looked at his lips and I just wanted to kiss him silly.

From my position I could see just how clear his skin was yet he had very tiny and barely noticeable freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks. His sun kissed skin was glowing under the hallway light; He was peered up at me through his wine colored lashes.

He was beautiful.

He opened his mouth a few times before he said—

"Aomine..."

I couldn't help but smirk at the simple fact he was only capable of saying my name at the moment yet as soon as the smirk was present it left being replaced by my infamous frown.

That's right he was Kuroko's…

I would never be able to have him for myself and I'm just so selfish because I was hoping that maybe if he was out here looking for me that it was because he wanted me…

But I should know better.

_And I just had to let it all out because I just needed him to understand…_

"I'm selfish Kagami. I'm so fucking selfish... More than you will ever know."

_I needed him to understand why we couldn't be friends anymore…_

"And I hate myself because of that because when I want something I don't care what's in my way... If I want it I get it..."

_Because you don't realize just how much I want you…_

"What the hell are you going on about?!"

"I want you Kagami but you're Testu's... I want you but I don't wanna hurt him... Do you see my dilemma?"

"I..."

"I'm so selfish because I don't even care about Tetsu as long as in the end I get you..." I leaned in closer till my lips were only a brush away from his "But I... I don't wanna hurt Tetsu more than I already have... It's taking everything I have in me to control myself and just not ravage you the way that I want to... This is why I've been distancing myself from you because I can't stand the fact that I can't have you."

"… Ao—"

"You want to know what the worst part is."

"What?"

"The only thing stopping me is the simple fact that I know you don't feel the same way because I know it will always be Kuroko… it will always be him and not me and if for one second I thought that I had a chance with you, Kagami, I would take it… I would take you away from Tetsu because that's who I really am… this is why we can't be friends nor hang out anymore because I'm not a good guy… I'm not the good guy here and you know this..."

_Because I need you to understand that I am not the good guy… that I don't deserve you as a friend._

Yet as I practically spilled my soul to this bastard… as I thought all of this I couldn't help but maybe have some hope.

Just because I practically confessed didn't mean I wanted him any less because I still did…

In fact I think now that I said all that I have said I wanted him even more. I stared down at his lips as I felt my own brush against his own. The need I had within me was so powerful I was definitely fighting a losing battle…

And I didn't know if it was my mind conjuring up illusions but I swore that as I brushed my lips against his I could feel him tremble just slightly against me… I couldn't help but notice how his lips opened up the slightest bit telling me in his own way that he wanted me close the gap but I couldn't move.

I admit that I'm not the smartest guy on this planet and I didn't want to do something irrational and end up being rejected.

Yet I could still hear my conscious speaking in the back of my mind telling me— _If he didn't want anything more than why hasn't he pushed you away? He didn't push you away last time and he isn't doing it now…_

It was obvious that my mind wasn't being very helpful at the moment.

Stupid Bakagami…

Stupid feelings…

Stupid irrational need within me to just break my restraints and kiss him… to ravage him… to ruin him beyond repair so that he would only want me…

It didn't escape me that since I blurted out my confession Kagami has been quiet, even though I felt stupid for losing control that way I couldn't go around now feeling guilty…

And then he opened his mouth and what I had thought would be words of rejection spilling from it was instead—

"You're not the only bad guy here _Daiki…_ "

Whispered words of understanding and my given name…

HOLY SHIT! My brain took only but a second to process the mere fact that Kagami whispered my name…

I could feel hope swell within me along with unbearable lust, desire and need because I wanted to hear him whisper my name that way once again…

_Once more…_

"Did you just…"

Yet he sent my emotions on overdrive with what he said next.

"You're not the only guy who feels like they betrayed Kuroko… because I… I also betrayed him… I betrayed him the moment I fell or you."

Shock…that was the emotion that I felt coursing through me at the moment before fury appeared right after because I swear to god if he chose this moment to play one of his stupid, immature ass jokes I was going to make him regret making fun of my emotions.

"Are you messing around with me bastard?!" I grabbed him by his black t-shirt and pulled him away from the wall only to slam him back on it.

Kagami just closed his eyes briefly remaining calm and serene before opening them again starring directly at my lips. A moment went by before he calmly and firmly said—

"Does it sound like I'm playing?"

_How can I not believe you when your voice sounds so sincere?_

Is it weird that I could feel happiness and joy overtake every fiber of my being because he felt the same… because I wasn't alone in what I felt? That I wasn't a crazy bastard for falling for my fucking rival?

His red eyes drifted from my lips up to my eyes before they fluttered close. He sighed deeply before he spoke once again.

"Kuroko and I are over…"

I decided to stay quiet because I wanted to hear everything that he had to say. I didn't want to miss a single detail.

"I wanted to tell you since before but you just disappeared and ignored me… ignored my calls and my text messages."

"Kagami…" I whispered as I stared at him, I needed to see him looking at me. "Kagami… look at me."

It took a moment but he opened his eyes and the second he did all I managed to focus on was the color red- so **red** and **beautiful.**

 _"Kiss me…"_ he said and _kiss_ him I did…

I wasted no time in closing the gap there was between us. The first thought that crossed my mind was that Kagami had the most delicious pair of lips. So soft and plump, my mind froze as my mouth just moved against his.

I tried to go slow… to take my time but that thought flew out the window when I pulled his bottom lip in between my teeth and he let out the most delicious, most arousing groan I ever heard.

Nobody had ever made me fall apart from just a kiss and a mere moan.

_Just what the hell are you doing to me, Kagami…?_

"Fuck Kagami…" I said as I released his lip, before pressing him more against the wall, till he was so pressed up against me he had no choice but to focus all of his senses on me. I didn't waste time on ravaging his mouth.

I only knew how to take so that's what I did…

I grabbed him the by the side of his face with one hand as the other went towards the back of his neck. I let my finger run through the tresses of hair he had there before pulling on them slightly. His hand wandering all over my body, I could feel them caressing the skin under my shirt before I felt them right on my ass.

I bit back the moan that wanted to escape into our kiss as I felt his fingers and palms firmly kneading each cheek.

I want all of him… the arousal I felt… the need just growing and growing within me a kiss wasn't gonna be enough to quench my thirst.

Every touch… every nibble of teeth… all of the pants and groans being exchanged became just too much. I needed to feel more of him, I unconsciously grinded my groin against his. Pleasure spiked through me at the contact even though we were both still wearing our clothes.

Shit… I was sensitive… _too sensitive…_

It all felt too good that I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my mouth and as soon as I let that embarrassing little sound out Kagami broke the kiss letting out a curse while flipping our positions faster than I could take a ball away from an opponent…

He pressed me up against the wall not forgetting to press himself flush against me before he smashed our lips together, his tongue just pushed inside with such force I could only comply. He was kissing me with such ferocity I began feeling dizzy from it all.

I felt so weak.

I couldn't contain all the moans and groans that left my mouth. My dick just got harder and harder to the point my pants were beginning to feel too tight, too painful.

Kagami was wild…

Kagami could dominate effortlessly and the fact that I was letting him overpower me at the moment was scary… it was even more frightening because I _wanted_ more… because I was _genuinely enjoying_ it.

the rate that we were going it would definitely end up with more than just a talk with a cup of tea… in fact I needed to feel all of Kagami _tonight_ … I wanted to feel all of him _**right now**_ because If not I would just combust from all the pent of frustration I have dealt with since a long time and while I didn't mind going all the way I was afraid that this idiot wanted me to bottom…

Then in the next instant he ended the kiss and began to kiss his way up to my ear.

I could feel his breath on my ear. It was warm eliciting a shiver down my back.

Electricity shooting through my veins and anticipation wracking my mind as I could feel his cock that was currently pressed up against my front harden even more as the question left his mouth.

"Tell me _Daiki..._ You ever _**bottomed**_ **before?"**

The question was so smug... That tone of voice was so confident and sure of itself that it made me mad at myself for finding it arousing.

Fuck you Kagami!

I was about to curse him out but all the words died in my mouth as I felt his hand caress my clothed chest, slowly moving towards my right where he pinched my nipple harshly then softly rubbed the abused nub.

I mentally cursed myself out because I couldn't help but groan at the feeling while unknowingly grinding my crotch against his.

The friction... It felt unbearable because I wanted more.

More of what he had to offer.

But I was clearly not gonna get away without teasing and without...

Bottoming...

Yet the fact that I would bottom for Kagami wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. To be honest, I kind of, in a way wanted it.

I blame it on the fact that it was because I loved him.

I blame it on the fact that as I stared at him, right now, I couldn't help but feel aroused from the lecherous smirk he was giving me.

The way his blood red eyes darkened to a color close to wine. They emitted unrestrained lust, want and love.

Every emotion was pure and true at its finest.

Those eyes were bearing into my soul demanding me to even dare to defy him.

I don't think anyone has ever looked at me with such raw emotions before... With such love… such longing and desire...

I couldn't help it.

And mentally I hit myself because I could feel a blush creeping up on my skin and I just couldn't look at him anymore.

I looked at the ground before I softly said-

"No..."

Really smart Daiki... A no could mean a lot of things at this moment in time and Bakagami isn't the smartest!

And just as I finished that thought I could feel the grip his hands had on me loosen up a bit.

His touch became uncertain and tentative now which was something I didn't want.

"What do you mean- no?"

"I meant no as in - No, I've never bottomed before..."

I let another curse out as I could feel my blush darken a few shades of red and I was hoping that due to my skin tone he wouldn't be able to notice it.

"Not even with..." Kagami trailed off not finishing his sentence. I looked at him to see him pondering on something before he spoke once again. "Not even with Kuroko?"

I snarled at him before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Like hell I would ever let that midget top me! Don't ask stupid questions!"

"Well I just thought..." he trailed off again before shaking his head. "Never mind…"

"You just thought what?! Eh, Bakagami!"

All of a sudden I could feel the green monster arise within me at the simple thought that maybe Kuroko had topped, which in turn reminded me that Kagami had been his at some point regardless.

Jealousy was such an ugly and irrational emotion...

"I said nothing Ahomine!"

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't ask! Why did YOU bottom for Tetsu!? Is that why you ask if I did it? Huh!?"

"No." he sighed as he looked at me, I could feel his fingers softly caressing by the side of my face, his gaze pointed towards my lips which at the moment felt dry to me. I licked my lips right after so that I could be prepared for the kiss that I knew was bound to happen at any moment now.

I couldn't help but feel conscious of myself.

I felt exposed and for the love of god! I felt SO fucking weak and vulnerable under his stare. Those eyes burned with lust. He took in a deep breath of air before letting it out slowly.

"No, Kuroko never topped and let's just say he didn't bottom much either... Though we did fool around a lot yet for some reason..." he said trailing off as he looked at my lips with deep concentration and wonder. "Intimacy... It was never something big in our relationship..."

Am I a terrible guy for feeling happiness swell within me at hearing that his sexual life wasn't all that?

I most definitely am... Yet I can't help it... Can't help feeling that way because I would be devastated beyond belief if I knew Kuroko pleasured Kagami in ways that I never could... That he made Kagami feel good... That I wouldn't be enough...

"So you know now that I didn't... Question is Aomine, have you?"

The thought of ever bottoming never crossed my mind.

There has never been a man that has made me feel the need to let loose for once- To let control slip my grip for once and be submissive.

But as I stand here- In the hallway of my apartment building in front of my rival, the man I fell in love with I actually...I actually want to surrender, I can't help it what with the way his eyes demand attention and emit domination.

The way his fingers caress my skin and his hands touch and grope in all the right ways make me want to melt. I guess I actually wanna give him something special of mine that I have never given someone...

I guess I just trust this man that much.

Fuck you for that Kagami.

"No... I... I've never bottomed but..."

God this was so fucking Annoying and embarrassing.

STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT BAKAGAMI!

"But what, Daiki?"

Oh for fuck sakes... Screw you.

I prayed to whatever deity was out there that he couldn't tell the immense blush I was sporting now as I stared at the carpeted floor.

"I...I want to try it out with you... I guess... I mean... Just- I wouldn't really mind if it was, you know, you who topped... " I practically whispered into the air hating myself because I was the Aomine Daiki, and Aomine fucking Daiki never whispered or got shy in front of another man...

Especially if said man was my rival!

"Christ, you're gonna end up _killing_ me!"

"Eh?! What was that?!" I bit out as I looked at him directly in the eyes but the moment I did I regretted it.

Ever since I met Kagami red has become my favorite color. It can be such an expressive color; it can feel so alive and overwhelming... So overwhelming and arousing the way his current red-wine colored eyes were clouded with desire, how his eyes slowly became hooded.

He looks at me as if I'm the most exquisite dessert ever made. That he would, without a doubt, devour me whole not forgetting to enjoy it.

He cleared his throat as his thumb traced by bottom lip. "How about we continue this inside your apartment?"

I wasn't a fool. I knew what would ensue if I did what he said but I was also aware of how hard my dick currently was and how this would look to a person walking by. Besides I wanted this just as much as Kagami did.

I nodded my head and began to walk towards my apartment door. I could feel Kagami's presence right behind mines as we walked. When I was nearing my door I shoved my hand in my jean pocket to take out my keys then as I was about to place the key inside the lock I felt Kagami looming from behind me and soon enough a hand was giving light caresses, his finger doing a circular motion on my skin starting from my right hip all the way to my lower abdomen stopping right at my belt buckle.

He leaned in closer till his breath was once again ghosting over the shell of my ear. "Don't mind me..."

I snarled as I tried to put the key inside the key hole but this bastard ruined all those plans when he delicately shoved his fingers underneath my briefs letting the digits rest right above my shaved groin.

Yes, I shaved. I liked to keep it tidy and I thanked the gods for shaving earlier today because at least I was all smooth... But it wasn't like I cared what Kagami thought. I just liked being clean and presentable is all...

I could hear him growl in my ear, the sound sending a jolt of arousal through me. His digits pressed a little harder before he growled in my ear lowly.

"You shave down there?"

Every word in that sentence was laced with lust and desire that I could feel myself stop breathing at the way he sounded so primal. Like a predator who was pleased with his catch.

"Yeah..." I managed to choke out before Kagami bit my ear rather harshly then gave it soft licks causing a shiver to travel down my spine.

"Everywhere...?" he whispered next as his fingers went down a little Lower and were now touching the base of my dick.

"Yes..." I answered back just as quietly and breathlessly. "Everywhere... _Everywhere..._ "

"Fuckin' Christ... You really will be the death of me." he growled out once again. He pressed himself a little bit more against me before moving his hips in a circular motion against my ass cheeks letting me feel the hardness of his cock through his pants as he said "I suggest you open up that door right now before I take you right here, right now..."

And I don't know why but something told me he wasn't joking so I immediately composed myself and placed the keys inside turning them so that the lock could unlock. I grunted when he took his fingers out of my pants. I opened the door steeping to the side so that he could enter first.

As soon as I closed my door I felt his hands on my shoulders before they turned me around abruptly. His lips were against my own in the next moment. His hands on either side of my face letting me know there was no form of escaping- believe me you will not hear me complaining.

It wasn't as if I even wanted to escape in the first place.

Kagami wasted no time at all, his hands made quick work of my blue jacket. While I slipped his jacket off not forgetting to squeeze his biceps as I pushed the sleeves down.

His body was so hot with all the muscles it had. The way they would move and stretch according to his movements.

I ran my hands down his back and under his shirt before pulling the offending piece of cloth off. In no time at all me and him were naked right in front of each other. Kagami's body was sculpted to perfection; every part of his body was covered with muscle. He was an Adonis; my mind could find no flaw on his body. My eyes lingered a bit on his v-cut before trailing lower to the main prize.

I don't know if Kagami saw how wide my eyes became for a split second as I stared at his erect cock.

It was big and thick- standing up in all its glory. The head was red and there was pre-cum gathered at the slit.

All that my mind could think was- _Holy shit; that was supposed to go inside of me._

Yet I was also excited because it wasn't often I encountered a man that size- the veins on his shaft visible.

I heard a chuckle causing me to tear my gaze away from the masterpiece that was Kagami's cock.

"Like what you see?" He said in a smug tone that sent shivers through me. I licked my lips then smirked at him as he walked on over to me.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bakagami… I'm impressed with what you got there."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day the great Aomine Daiki would be giving me a compliment."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I clicked my tongue. "Whatever."

He chuckled again as he stood in front of me before he pushed me against the wall. His eyes were practically raping me what with the way they stared at every single part of my body. I stood proudly in front of me him because I was confident in how I looked and I knew I was easy on the eyes.

That and I knew I wasn't small either.

He closed the space between us as his hand went took a hold of my cock. I hissed at the contact- his hand was warm and the way he stroked my swollen cock sent shocks of pleasures all around my body.

"And I'll admit it as well. I love what is being presented to me." He said as he bit my ear lobe before licking the shell.

"You know… I've always wondered if you really do taste as good as chocolate." He said as he stroked my shaft slowly from base to tip, his thumb rubbing the pre-cum gathered on the slit. I let out a whimper as he kissed his way down; he sucked on my neck then delivered a soft bite to my collar bone before he went lower. He stopped briefly on my nipple to give it a firm lick and nibble causing me to hiss.

I raised my right hand and let run through his soft, silky strands of hair as he kissed me the rest of the way down before he was kneeling down in front of me, his lips moist and parted. They were red from the kissing and totally delectable. I groaned as I could feel his warm breath on the tip of my dick. He bit lip his bottom lip before his eyes looked back up at me.

"Tell me Daiki, do you taste as good as you look?"

I let out another whimper as he stroked me slowly, my dick twitching at the question and the way he licked his lips so slowly and sensually, his voice was so silky and smooth- it was sinful, it made me want to push him down on the floor and ravage him.

He. Was. Such. A. Fucking. Tease.

Yet I loved it... I loved all of it.

I snarled as I gripped his hair a bit and moved his face a bit more forward, closer towards my problem. "Why don't you find out... _ **Taiga.**_ "

He smirked at me then shifted his gaze back to my hard-on as he said "Don't mind if I do..."

I let out a curse as his tongue snaked out and he placed it flat in between my cock and balls before licking up towards the tip, the tip of his tongue licking the slit collecting all of pre-cum gathered there before his lips wrapped around the head giving it a few firm sucks as he bobbed a bit before he pulled away with a pop and a throaty hum.

"Mhm... _Delicious._ "

I was gonna retort but whatever had crossed my mind died that instant as Kagami got back to work. Without any warning whatsoever He took in my entire length in his mouth and sucked hard around the appendage. I let out the most lewdest moan I have ever been capable of because holy shit Kagami just deep throated me from the get go which only meant one thing...

He had no gag reflex... Oh _fuck..._

"Ngh... Oh my... You don't... Have a gag reflex... Ngh!"

His red eyes peered up at me and they were full of mirth and lust. As he pulled back his tongue was pressed firmly against the underside of my dick before he wrapped his lips around the head giving it firm sucks. his tongue would swirl around the seam of the head then he started to suck inch by inch into his mouth once again, the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat where he promptly gulped around it twice. My hands where practically embedded in his scalp holding him in place. His hooded red eyes serious as he watched every face I made, I couldn't maintain eye contact because I felt so exposed in front of that intense gaze, not to mention I was _this close_ to losing my shit if he kept doing what he was doing. Every time he pulled back the tip of his tongue would trace a visible vein. His mouth was so warm, the moist and heat wrapping around my dick adding to the intense pleasure I was feeling.

I felt like a porn star what with the way I was moaning and _whimpering_ then it all went to hell when Kagami decided to start humming around the head everytime it hit the back of his throat, the tight passage with the humming made me weak in the knees.

It all felt _so good..._

" _Kagami... Oooh..._ Ah, shit..." I stared into his red eyes as I massaged his scalp with my fingers. "That mouth of yers' feel so fucking good..."

I could see from my position that he had a hand wrapped around his cock and he was stroking it slowly up and down, I bit my lip as he moaned lewdly around the tip, his eyes closing briefly before opening once again. He gave my dick one more firm suck before he let the appendage go with a loud pop. His hand that had been fisting his dick came to rest on my hip along with the other one, his thumbs pressing against my skin massaging the area there before he said- 

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

"If I do that I'm gonna bust my nut way too early..." I said barely restraining myself from doing just what he was asking. One of his split eyebrows raised up a bit as he smirked at me.

"That good, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at the smug expression he wore, if I didn't want to get off so badly I might have told him to fuck of with his smug comment but... He was right.

"Shut up..."

I heard a throaty chuckle before he got back up and stood right in front of me. His wandering hands rubbed my sides up and down as he pulled me closer towards his body. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of my neck sucking on my pulse lightly before giving it bite.

His naked body was so soft against my owns yet still firm and taught. I relished in the heat our bodies created together. He was so warm and inviting... His embrace felt like _home._

He kissed my neck as I ran my hands down his back. Once I reached his ass cheeks I pinched them each before grabbing them and pushing his groin closer to mines, his breath hitching in his throat as I rubbed our bare cocks together. I could hear him spill a quiet groan as I rotated my groin in a circular motion against his. I hoped my actions would let him know what it was that I wanted in that moment because I really didn't want to beg.

He groaned again before grunting out..."Tell me what you want Aomine... What do you want me to do?"

 _I want you to fuck me senseless_ \- was what I wanted to say but instead I just let out a frustrated whimper mixed with a groan because figures he would want me to beg.

Bakagami...

I felt one of his hands that been caressing my sides ghost down even lower before wrapping itself around my aching cock. I hated how everything he said, did or touched caused me to whimper...

I was just felt so uncharacteristically sensitive and vulnerable and I wanted more of it all.

"Come on... All you have to do is tell me and I'll oblige." he said as his kissed the spot right behind my ear while his thumb rubbed and pressed down on the slit of my cock.

"Ngh... Ka..." I bit my lip when I felt the index finger of his free hand go in between my ass cheeks, the pad of the digit pressing firmly but not roughly against my entrance.

I wrapped my arms around his neck immediately before biting his ear lobe. "Let's take this to my room."

He nodded his head slowly as we pulled away and made my way down the hallway towards the white door at the end that leads inside my room. Just like before I was aware of Kagami's presence right behind my own.

My stomach was in knots because I couldn't believe I was actually going to go through with this…

It's weird because I felt anxiety and anticipation… the latter being more prominent.

I pushed the door open and made my way directly towards the bed as I heard the door closing behind me with a soft click. I let my body fall on the bed with my arms behind my head as I watched Kagami walk on over to me.

"You got any lube?"

"Yeah, it's in the first drawer of my nightstand."

He nodded his head as he opened the drawer and rummaged through it for a bit till I saw the black bottle with a small purple dragon in the front and the words RIDE BODYWORK LUBRICANT. Supposedly the bottle stated it was a Silky Hybrid personal lubricant, a co-worker from work had recommended it to me because he said it was a really good lubricant and easy to clean since it was water-based and silicone. Also the silky texture it provided allowed for easy thrusting and gliding so I thought why not?

Never thought it'd be used on me though…

Kagami looked at the bottle before pressing on the cap and tried to pour some on his fingers but noticed that when nothing came out it was brand new.

"Heh… no wonder it felt so full."

"What's that so supposed to mean Bakagami!?"

"Well I just thought that you would, I don't know, be _busy._ " He said as he twisted off the cap then peeled of the foil covering the hole before putting the cap back on.

"Yeah, well, let's just say I haven't been active for awhile, okay."

I could feel my face darkening a few shades after I blurted that out and Kagami just stared at me with curiosity.

"Why?"

I didn't want to admit to him that it was because I loved him…

I didn't want him knowing that it was because I couldn't be with someone else because the feelings I felt for him wouldn't let me, because his face would haunt me every single time. Because I already had my fun while in high school and college; I wanted something serious… something with him even he had belonged to someone else.

I propped myself up to a sitting position on my bed and looked away. "Are you gonna get on with it or do I need to rub one out?!"

"Tell me why you haven't been with someone else…" he said and I could feel the bed dipping as he sat on it. He leaned closer towards me, his hand cupping my cheek.

You're such an asshole Kagami…

Please… Please stop…

_"Please… Tell me."_

His fingers caressed my skin, the light touches trailing down to my neck then my chest, going lower and lower- they traced every abdominal muscle before placing the hand on my thigh. The area where they touched still tingled from his touch.

"I just…" I sighed. "I just couldn't be with someone else when… when I loved you. It felt wrong, okay…?"

It was quiet for a moment before Kagami blurted out a— "Lay down."

"What?" I said as I felt his hands on my chest and he firmly pushed me down.

"I said lay down Aomine."

I felt the cool covers on my bare back which caused a shiver to break out because it was such a huge contrast to the heat my body was emitting. My hands gripped the comforter beneath them when Kagami gave a light slap to my thigh letting me know I should spread my legs apart.

I gulped around the lump in my throat. I was nervous and exposed as I lifted my legs, pulled them back and then spread them apart showing Kagami the one place I didn't let anyone else look at before. He had a perfect view of my most intimate part and I couldn't stop the blush that stained my fucking cheeks because seriously Kagami was staring at it so lecherously. He licked his lips and just continued to stare.

I snarled as I yelled out— "Are you just gonna stay staring at it all night!? Bakagami!"

It was like his trance was broken and shifted his gaze towards me now. He cleared his throat a bit before he spoke again, his voice sounded really hoarse and I could tell he was extremely turned on by the way his dick kept twitching violently, the head was practically purple from what I could see with the light of the moon shining through the balcony doors.

"I'm sorry it's just that…" He licked his lips again as he stared once again at my hole and for fucks sake I don't know why I was being such a mushy girl, acting all shy when I would have done the same to him had our positions been reversed.

It's just so weird having someone stare at a certain part of your body with such desire and want.

Now I know how why the men I had bedded would react the way they did when they had bottomed for me for the first time.

Funny how I always imagined me fucking Kagami senseless yet here I was with my legs spread like a porn star. He was seeing everything that I had to offer…

"You're so sexy, you know that right?" He whispered and I would have responded with something smug if not for the finger that was currently teasing my entrance. I could feel the cold lube on the finger causing me shiver a bit. Kagami snorted right after.

What the hell was he laughing about!? I wasn't left in the dark for too long because the ass suddenly blurted out-

"You know for never having bottomed before your hole sure does twitch a lot every time I touch it."

"BECAUSE THE LUBE IS COLD YOU JERK!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure that's why." He chuckled then his face became serious all over again as he leaned over towards me making me spread my legs further apart. "Are you ready? You sure about this, Daiki?"

It was a bit hard to concentrate when Kagami kept rubbing my entrance with his index finger in a firm but gentle circular motion that to my embarrassment felt really good…

Putting the wandering finger in the back of my mind I looked at Kagami and answered him.

"What do you mean if I'm sure?"

He shrugged his shoulders, his finger stopped what it was doing and he held the bottle of lube in his hands again pouring more in his fingers. "Because I'm not doing this for just today… I'm not looking for a one night stand here."

"Are you serious? You're such an idiot!"

"Eh? What was that Ahomine!?"

"Do you think I just let anybody stick their dick up my ass!? Huh!? Obviously this means more than that to me you idiot!"

"You're the idiot here! IDIOT!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck since he was hovering over me and pulled him down so that I could kiss him. I admit our mouths clashed rather harshly – teeth and all- but I didn't care I was tired of all the talking going on.

Besides Kagami didn't even struggle one bit and his lips parted immediately, his tongue darting out to battle with mine. The room was so quiet except for the sounds of our making out and the bed creaking a bit as Kagami began to grind his groin on mines. I moved right along with him, my hands running through his hair.

He broke the kiss and his breathing was harsh as he placed his left arm by my right side propping himself up. "I can't wait anymore…"

"Nobody told you to—"

I wasn't able to finish my god damn sentence as I felt the cold, gooey lube right underneath my balls. The rapidly heating liquid made its way downwards towards my entrance where Kagami wasted no time in spreading and slicking up two of his fingers before I felt his index finger probing my entrance.

This time he didn't hesitate. I grimace a bit as I felt the slick finger pushing inside, it didn't hurt to be honest just felt slightly uncomfortable but not to the point where it was a problem.

It just felt different.

He moved the finger in and out several times, I could feel how he would twirl it inside me then I guess deeming it enough he pulled it out and this time he put two fingers in.

Now that gave me a prolonging burning sensation. It stung. It wasn't completely painful though because I could also feel the underlying pleasure. Especially when he began to make scissoring motions with his thumb pressing against my perineum, his other hand moved to caress my thigh as he prepared my hole.

"Ngh…"

It was embarrassing how I was already turning into putty in his hands and he hadn't even touched my prostate yet. Everywhere he touched felt like it burned. My senses were on overdrive, every touch lingered fueling the pool of desire I felt in my belly.

Kagami leaned down and began peppering kisses on my chest, he sucked and gave me soft bites till his mouth was hovering over my nipple- which to my dismay was hard and standing up straight.

"You have no idea just how sexy you are."

And when his mouth enclosed itself over my nub was when he twisted his moving digits inside me effectively rubbing something deep inside of me that had me seeing stars.

That had me arching my back as my hands clutched onto his back.

I didn't even notice when he inserted the third finger because he just kept rubbing that certain spot within me over and over again while his thumb still pressed against my perineum and his mouth still abused my nipples.

It was all too much…

So many sensations at once and I just couldn't believe that I was making the lewd sounds filling the room at the moment.

I didn't even know I was capable of such sounds in the first place.

So much _pleasure…_

_I wanted more…_

_This wasn't enough… I wanted to feel more… I wanted to **feel him…**_

_All of him- inside of me…_

" _Oh fuck!_ " I was a mess.

" _Kagami…_ " I groaned as one of my hands pulled his hair. He stopped doing what he was doing to look up at me- mirth dancing in those dark red eyes.

"What is it?" he said as he stretched his fingers inside of me before massaging my pleasure spot.

" _NGH! Ah… Ass…ho-le…!_ "

"Mhm, somehow I get the vibe that that isn't what you meant to say." He bit on my overly sensitive nipples before giving it a lick. "Just tell me what you want… all you need to do is say it."

I couldn't take it anymore.

That asshole…

" _I-I… I want…_ "

"Yeah, that's it, what do you want _Daiki_?"

" _Oooo!_ Shit… _Kagami please…_ " I said as I bit my lip trying to muffle the moans that wanted to escape.

I could hear him curse before he pulled away completely, his fingers pulled out and strangely enough I missed them there. I saw Kagami rummaging around before I realized what he was looking for.

I couldn't believe I was doing this…

But I just currently felt so needy and aroused; I just couldn't wait any longer.

He ignited a fire in me that just grew and grew into proportions that was uncontainable. A fire that could only be put out one way…

"Shit Aomine I don't have—"

"You don't need it."

It was quiet for a moment before a barely audible whisper of "You sure?" was heard in the room.

I nodded my head right away because I genuinely never felt surer about something in my life than I did at the moment.

And it wasn't like this Bakagami had to be told twice or anything because in an instant he was right back in front of me lubing up his cock.

My breath hitched as I stared at the swollen, leaking appendage. The head was a deep red, almost purple. And although it looked delicious, not to mention, appealing with the veins on the side of the shaft, I realized that I had forgotten Kagami wasn't small…

I took a deep breath in when I felt the heated tip poking my entrance. I let out the breath as he pushed inside while gritting my teeth.

Shit, now this one could be classified as painful.

Yet…

It felt good at the same time and I made sure to concentrate on the way Kagami caressed my thighs lovingly and gently.

I felt so full… so full and strangely complete. His warmth wrapped all around me like a second skin as he leaned over me, his forehead touching mine as he began to shallowly thrust in and out.

"Oh my god, _fuck_ … you feel so _good, so good_ and _**tight.**_ " He groaned into my ear.

Then he pulled out and thrust back inside fast and deep, his cock rubbing past my prostrate. I moved against him as he rammed into me without abandon.

The pain rapidly fading away as pleasure began to take over; his hands were everywhere as they pinched my nubs, as he let his nails raked down my sides. The bed was creaking from the force of his thrusts and movement.

He shifted his hips a bit then and grinded himself on me, the head and length of his cock hitting my prostate dead on.

" _KAGAMI! Ngh… Oh god!_ "

He pulled back out only to go back in with a hard thrust, his cock hitting my g-spot over and over again.

"OH! Shit… fuck… right there! Right there! Oh! Kagami don't stop! _Feels so good!_ " I kept chanting over and over again as my back arched of the bed.

"Yeah? You like that, huh?"

"Oh my god, _I love it!_ "

He went in deep and hard, I was gripping onto to his fucking forearms and biceps as I howled, I didn't give a flying fuck if my neighbors heard me or not.

"Right there?" he said as he delivered a particularly hard thrust right against my prostate. I trembled all over with the pleasure it caused as I nodded my head at him.

_"YESYESYESYES! Right there!"_

His hands had a death grip on my hips, his nails biting into the skin but I didn't care as I undulated myself even more and moved with him seeking more of the blinding pleasure I was feeling.

My dick was twitching violently, I was so hard and aroused it began to hurt. The slit oozed so much pre-cum it looked watery.

I was close…

Oh so fucking close it was making me delusional.

Kagami leaned down closer towards me and his hand began to wander, it caressed my chest and side before making a trail up my arm so that it could finally lace together with mine.

His red eyes were looking straight into my own blue ones. They were filled with so much love and desire… pleasure filled them as he stared at me. My vision was beginning to get blurry as the pleasure I felt within me reached its limit, my eyes was filled with tears and I couldn't take Kagami seeing me become this undone. I wrapped my free arm around him as I buried my face in his neck.

"Kagami I…I…" I gripped him tighter as I felt my climax coming. "I'm gonna come! _Oh -…mygod!_ "

I hated to admit it but I _screamed_ as I came in between our stomachs, I literally blacked out and I was fucking sure that I gave Kagami scars from the way my nails scratched against his shoulder blade. The hand lacing with his had now a death grip around it as my body went rigid with my orgasm.

I barely registered Kagami coming in me because i was still to shocked knowing I came without having to be touched though I did hear him scream/groan my name loud and clear in my ear.

Once my vision cleared up again and my body was recuperating from my pleasure high was that I noticed I had my toes curled tightly. I could feel Kagami's chest rising harshly as he tried to calm himself. His heartbeat was out of this world and I could feel it on my chest where my own wasn't doing any better because it felt like at any second it would burst right out of my chest.

I have never had an orgasm that good.

That _intense_ that I felt as if I saw stars…

I felt completely satiated and boneless at the moment.

And I couldn't help how my heart swelled with even more love for this idiot, all my mind could focus on was the fact that he was right here with me and we had just done something so intimate and private and I hate myself for acting and thinking like such a sap but I genuinely felt happy.

He was slumped on me and even though he was sweaty and heavy I felt content and at home.

I couldn't contain the words that wanted to leave my mouth.

"I love you…"

I whispered them to his neck and it was barely audible but I knew he heard me because in the next second I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered. "I love you too."

Kagami pulled away and scooted off of me to lie next to me; he had the biggest grin right now as he wrapped his arm around and pulled me closer towards him. I protested against him because I still had cum on my chest and cum dripping out of my ass and if that idiot thought that for one second I would go to sleep like this he had another thing coming.

I told him I wanted to shower and that he was showering with me to which he responded with a groan but accepted anyways and as we made our way to the bathroom -me with a limp- which I told him it was his fault for going too rough- the idiot just shrugged and said "I didn't hear you complaining when I was pounding my dick inside of you. " I realized that I didn't feel alone anymore.

I felt complete.

I felt happy even if we had been rivals, even we had dated the same man we could still be together.

We could still be happy and intimate.

Because even we argued over retarded things I could still call on him for anything and I felt appreciative to have found someone like him.

To have him love me back.

Thank you, Bakagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW IT HAS TAKEN ME AWHILE TO POST THE SECOND PART BUT GUYS…. IT IS LIKE 11,000 WORDS OF AOMINE'S FIRST TIME AS A BOTTOM AND SORT OF EXPLICIT SMUT AND JUST OMG…
> 
> I am shocked at myself, shocked that I wrote this LOL I don't even know if I should post it but I have to because well I hate having incomplete one-shots/two-shots. I might make a third part showing Kagami's thought in the aftermath and what not.
> 
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORIGVE ME FOR BEING LATE AND ENJOY WHAT MY LITTLE PERVERTED MIND HAS COME UP WITH.
> 
> Also I do know Aomine might seem OOC but I wanted to write something real and well I don't see people writing much of how love really feels and how vulnerable a person is and I just wanted to show how it feels to be with the person you love and have intimacy because no matter how much people try to make sex seem something you can do with anyone when it's done with someone you love it's so intimate and special. I love this pairing and I wanted to write something cute… the feelings bewjnjwngkjnwaksf (/T^T)/
> 
> BRB I'm crying my eyes out because of this ship! \\(T^T\\) |(T^T)| (/T^T)/
> 
> I really do hope I was able to evoke those feelings and what not and just tell me if you like it!
> 
> Twisted Paradoxx OUT :P

**Author's Note:**

> THE END!
> 
> lmfao just joking guys. um this was supposed to be a one-shot and just for the love of god it spiraled out of control and 8,980 something words later i realized it has to be cut in half. so i think i'll make it into a two-shot maybe three-shot. next chapter contains all the goods if you know what i'm saying!
> 
> oh my god! i can't believe i wrote this but i said i was going to on tumblr and i did! okay well i hope you guys love this one-shot turned two-shot/three-shot lol and just gah, smut smut smut next chapter ;D


End file.
